1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector device with integral gripping teeth, used for supporting a tubular member.
2. Description of Related Art
Connector devices for channel members used to support a tubular member, such as conduit, cable, pipe or length of tubing, are known in the art. However, none of the prior art connector devices uses gripping teeth formed integrally with the connector. Known related art includes the connector device depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,590 and 5,375,798 to Hungerford, Jr. However, the former device has a single rigid column supporting the lugs in the connector. Also, and does not use gripping teeth on any of the lugs to ensure a secure connection with the channel member. The latter device connects its lug elements with two flexible strips instead of a single supporting rigid column. Also, this device fails to incorporate the gripping teeth structure as defined herein.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,519 to Bogart. The connector device in Bogart uses a ratchet and pawl system to connect the device to the channel member. However, unlike the present device, Bogart fails to use the teeth to grip the inside walls of the channel member, and Bogart fails to teach the post and lug structure as defined herein. Other known related prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,174 to Gosse. While Gosse does mention xe2x80x9cteethxe2x80x9d in its specification, the elements described are actually overhanging lips used to connect the device to the outside of a support section.
None of the devices in the above references solve the problem of a connector that is secured to a channel member with the security that gripping teeth formed as part of the connector provide. With those teeth, the connector in the present invention tightly grabs the interior wall of the channel member. The present invention may be molded as a single piece of plastic, thereby saving fabrication time and associated manufacturing costs. In addition, the connector may be fabricated by co-molding the teeth onto the connector device using stronger plastic for the teeth than that which comprises the rest of the connector, thereby increasing the strength and durability of the connection.
Already known in the art are connectors with gripping teeth which are inserted into the sides of one set of the locking lugs comprising part of the invention, as described in the attached sales literature. The teeth are made from metal, and are inserted manually into the insertion area in the connector. Because of the high shrinkage factor in certain materials, the known connector can only be made of certain materials which would properly receive and secure the inserted gripping teeth. Furthermore, the labor costs associated with this type of fabrication are enormous. However, by forming the teeth as part of the connector, or co-molding the teeth directly onto the connector, there is considerable cost savings. Furthermore, there is no restriction on the materials because tooling for the insertion process is no longer necessary in the manufacturing process for the connector device.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a connector device, used for supporting a tubular member, which has gripping teeth.
In one embodiment, the connector comprises two spaced apart supporting posts, the supporting posts supporting a first set of locking lugs and an opposed second set of locking lugs being in a predetermined, spaced-apart relationship, the first and second set of locking lugs being disposed in a generally parallel relationship and the two spaced-apart supporting posts being disposed in a generally parallel relationship with each other and a generally perpendicular relationship to the first set and the second set of locking lugs, the second set of locking lugs having a bore disposed through an approximate center thereof, the first set of locking lugs further being split in two portions to form a slit aligned with an axis of the central bore of tie second set of locking lugs such that a fastener means received within the bore is effective to open the slit, each respective portion of the first set of locking lugs being integrally formed with a corresponding supporting post to form a T-shaped configuration extending from the second set of locking lugs, and the first set of locking lugs having opposed bearing surfaces at a portion of a periphery of the first set of locking lugs for engagement with a wall surface of the channel member when the slit is opened, the bearing surfaces further including one or more integral gripping teeth extending outwardly from the bearing surfaces for providing gripping engagement with the channel member wall surface.
In another embodiment, the one or more gripping teeth project at an angle from the opposed bearing surfaces of the first set of locking lugs. In yet another embodiment, at least one set of diagonally opposed corners of the first set of locking lugs is one of rounded and chamfered. In still another embodiment, one or more gripping teeth are aligned to project at an angle from the opposed bearing surfaces of the first set of locking lugs. In yet still another embodiment, the connector is an integral solid element. In yet another embodiment, the connector is made from an integral piece of material comprising plastic, polymers, co-polymers and fiber-reinforced polymers. In still another embodiment, the one or more gripping teeth is integrally molded onto the bearing surfaces of the first set of locking lugs. In another embodiment, the material for the one or more gripping teeth is a polymer containing nylon, and the material for the rest of the connector is a polymer which does not contain nylon.
In another embodiment, the one or more gripping teeth is made from a material which is harder than the material of the first set of locking lugs, the two spaced-apart supporting posts and the second set of locking lugs. In still another embodiment, the one or more gripping teeth and the first set of locking lugs are made from a material which is harder than the material of the second set of locking lugs. In yet still another embodiment, the one of more gripping teeth, the first set of locking lugs and the two spaced-apart supporting posts are made from a material which is harder than the material of the second set of locking lugs. In yet another embodiment, the connector has a raised pedestal between the posts and the second set of locking lugs.
In another embodiment, the invention comprises a method of connecting objects to a channel member, comprising the steps of providing a construction channel member, placing, within the channel of the member, a connector, comprising two spaced-apart supporting posts, the supporting posts supporting a first set of locking lugs and an opposed second set of locking lugs being in a predetermined, spaced-apart relationship, the first and second set of locking lugs being disposed in a generally parallel relationship and the two spaced-apart supporting posts being disposed in a generally parallel relationship with each other and a generally perpendicular relationship to the first set and the second set of locking lugs, the second set of locking lugs having a bore disposed through an approximate center thereof, the first set of locking lugs further being split in two portions to form a slit Aligned with an axis of the central bore of the second set of looking lugs such that a fastener means received within the bore is effective to open the slit, each respective portion of the first set of locking lugs being integrally formed with a corresponding supporting post to form a T-shaped configuration extending from the second set of locking lugs, and the first set of locking lugs having opposed bearing surfaces at a portion of a periphery of the first set of locking lugs for engagement with a wall surface of the channel member when the slit is opened, the bearing surfaces further including one or more gripping teeth extending outwardly from the bearing surfaces for providing gripping engagement with the channel member wall surface, aligning the connector so that the gripping teeth on the first set of locking lugs faces inside walls of the channel member, placing an object to be connected to the channel member between the connector and a fastener, and fastening the object by engaging a fastener through the object further through the bore further into engagement with the slit to move the gripping teeth into contact with the inside walls of the channel member.
In another embodiment of the method, the one or more gripping teeth project at an angle from the opposed bearing surfaces of the first set of locking lugs. In yet another embodiment, at least one set of diagonally opposed corners of the first set of locking lugs is one of rounded and chamfered. In still another embodiment, one or more gripping teeth are aligned to project at an angle from the opposed bearing surfaces of the first set of locking lugs. In yet still another embodiment, the connector is a solid element.
In another embodiment, the connector is made from an integral piece of material or components made of plastic, polymers, co-polymers, fiber-reinforced polymers and metals. In still another embodiment, the one or more gripping teeth is integrally molded onto the bearing surfaces of the first set of locking lugs. In yet still another embodiment, the material for the one or more gripping teeth is a polymer containing nylon, and the material for the rest of the connector is a polymer which does riot contain nylon.
In still another embodiment, the one or more gripping teeth is male from a material which is harder than the material of the first set of locking lugs, the two spaced-apart supporting posts and the second set of locking lugs. In yet another embodiment, the one or more gripping teeth and the first set of locking lugs are made from a material which is harder than the material of the second set of locking lugs. In yet still another embodiment, the one or more gripping teeth, the first set of locking lugs and the two spaced-apart supporting posts are made from a material which is harder than the material of the second set of locking lugs. In yet another embodiment, the connector further comprises a raised pedestal between the posts and the second set of locking lugs.